Doomed
by laughingmagician
Summary: NOW COMPLETED! What if Max had not let Tess leave at the end of Season 2? Read this fic and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Doomed

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: What if Max had not let Tess leave at the end of season 2? Read this fic and find out!

**Rating: **PG

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**_Author's Note: _**Please, please, please review!

**Prologue**

"I never loved you." I told him, and the look in his eyes shattered my heart. I blinked in an effort to wish it all away, but there he was, staring at me with tears in his usually confident eyes.  
"Liz..." His tone was pleading, almost as much as his tearful eyes, so I looked away.  
"No!" I said, my hands in the air by some reflex. I looked back through my own tears. "Max, just walk away." He just stood there. "Max," My eyes loicked with his. "Go." I thought about saying please, but I had to be convincing.  
Max held my eyes in a solumn look for a few seconds, and he almost spoke twice, but then he walked away, his silence kept. Max Evans, the love of my life, walked out of my life forever, because I'd told him to.

_I'm Liz Parker, and it's safe to say the last few days have been strange. First things first, Tess is pregnant with Max's son. I can't put into words how much that hurts, but it's a fact.__  
__Science deals with facts so it's not exactly new territory for me, but that doesn't keep those facts from ripping me apart.__  
__You see, I love Max. I love him like I've never loved anyone before. I mean, we are connected, our souls fuzed, and yet, Tess is the one who carries his child.__  
__I know they had that whol other-life-romance thing, but she killed Alex! How much more can I hate her? She stole my life! Tess stole my soul-mate, killed my best friend, and has made my life hell since she showed up in Roswell. __  
__Was I surprised that she was the one who killed Alex? No. Was I shocked that she would go to such lengths as framing an innocent girl to cover it up and throw me off track? Absolutly not. But, did I ever think that Max would sleep with her? __  
__No.__  
__Now, back to my lie to Max about me not loving him. Let me tell you what that was all about..."_

Horrified they waited for Max to come out of the cave. They'd left him alone with Tess only because he had insisted, and now, as her heart raced in panic, Liz Parker wished she hadn't. If Tess had enough power to murder Alex and cover it up for this long, what would stop her from hurting, or even killing, Max?  
Maria clung to Michael, wishing she were anywhere else. But, they couldn't leave now. Not with Max still in there. Although Maria gladly would have left Tess there to rot. That bitch, who Maria had never really liked at all, although she had tried for the alien club's sake, she was the reason Alex was dead! Tess deserved to die a horribly painful death.  
But, Max was in there too. And, no matter how hurt Liz was from Max's night of infidelity with Tess, Liz would be devestated if Max was hurt or killed. Because, with Max and Liz, their love was so strong that anything was eventually forgivable.  
So, Maria hoped for Liz's sake that Max made it out. But, in the meantime, she was dealing with the unbelievable fact that Michael had come back for _her_. Michael, the one who had always wanted to leave Roswell, had stayed for Maria.  
The rock door on the cave slid open and Tess flew out. Max stepped out, glaring at Tess with such hatred that Liz actually felt a little scared of him. Everyone was watching Max, but when he stormed toward Tess, their eyes shifted and looked at her.  
She was a mess, a crying, desperate mess, but no one there felt sorry for her. Still, they left Max deal with her, drawn away from their own desires to hurt or kill Tess by Max's usually quiet but now intense leadership.  
"We trust you!" Max yelled at Tess, who was metally shattered at this point. "I..." Max stopped talking, forced silent by both the subject of what he would have said and the angry tears that were threatening his leader image. "You deserve to die, Tess."  
"Kill me, and you kill your son." Tess said, a personal satisfaction bleeding from her words.  
Max's glare intensidied, but softened when he felt Liz's hand on his shoulder. He turned his head, but did not directly look at her.  
"What are we going to do, Max?" Liz asked him. She didn't sound afraid or timid, but there was a lingering doubt in her question. Liz was really asking if Max was going to kill Tess, and they all somehow knew it, especially Tess.  
"I..." Max looked at Michael, who nodded and yanked Tess onto her feet.  
"Let's take her to Valenti." Michael said, as Kyle grabbed Tess's other arm and helped drag her. She didn't even attempt to get away. In fact, she didn't struggle at all.

**Chapter 1**

They stared at each other, Valenti looking disappointed and Tess trying to appear emotionless. This was the man who had told her the day before that she was family, that she was always welcomed in their home. Now, she was tied to a chair, locked in his garage, because no one else had a better idea of how to deal with her.

"There is nothing that I can say that will…"

Tess interrupted him, "Jim…"

"You shut up!" Valenti yelled, making Tess jump. "You do not have the right to talk anymore." His face turned red from anger, and he glared at Tess. "You killed one of us." Valenti added.

"We took you in, Tess. I let you stay in my home! And, you not only murdered Alex, you violated his mind as well as Kyle's!" His voice escalated as he spoke.

"I have to get my baby off this planet!" Tess yelled, before Valenti could object. Her hands rested on her stomach, and her face held a look of pain.

"How do I know you're not mind warping us all into thinking that?" Valenti asked, and Tess hesitated before answering.

"Do you really want to take the chance and have a dead child on your conscious." She finally said, glaring at him.

Valenti sighed. "Is there anything we can do to save your baby?" He asked, speaking much calmer.

"Not anymore." Tess said, pouting. "Max killed the only chance."

"Well, you killed Alex, Tess, so I see why he did what he did." Valenti stood up and walked out of the room, and once more Tess found herself utterly alone.



"I don't know what it is." Liz said, handing Michael an order. "It's like I feel this… energy whenever I'm around Tess, like my hatred and anger are taking physical form." 

"Well," Maria said, "as soon as you start getting alien powers, I'll worry, Liz." Maria smiled as she walked over to a customer.

"That's not funny." Liz said, although she was unable to hide a small smile. And then Max walked in, and her smile faded. "Max?" Liz said, walking out from behind the counter. "Is everything all right?" She asked him, as he took a seat on one of the stools.

"No, Liz." Max said, looking at her through his dark eyes. They seemed older somehow, and Liz guessed it was from the stress Tess was causing all of them. "I don't know what to do." The usually fearless leader admitted.

The customer she'd been helping walked over to a booth, and Maria turned to Max and Liz. "I say we kill her." Maria said, although her tone showed how untruthful the statement was even if her face showed hatred.

Liz looked at Maria, giving her best friend the puppy eyes they used in code for "I need to leave, can you cover me?"

Maria sighed and waived absentmindedly toward the door. "Go." She said. "Break some of her limbs for me." Maria added, as Max and Liz walked out of The Crashdown holding hands.

"You know, I don't get why you let her do that." Michael commented to Maria.

"Do what, Michael?" She asked, glancing back.  
"Just leave." He answered.

"It's not like she's never covered for me." Maria told him.

"Whatever." Michael turned back to the grill.

"Whose limbs are we breaking?" Max asked once they were outside and walking down the sidewalk. He looked almost as confused as he felt, which was a relief for his face that had held a "world resting on my shoulders" look so much the last couple years.

Liz's eyes glanced at Max. "Guess."



Tess didn't have to look up to know that Liz and Max were in the garage. But, she did anyway, wishing she hadn't immediately after seeing their glares. Liz kept her mouth shut and waited for Max to speak first, although she could have cheerfully reached over and strangled Tess.

"You're getting bigger." Max commented, and Tess's hands instinctively moved to her bulging stomach.

"That's what happens during a pregnancy, Max." Tess snapped, moving to stand.

"Sit down!" Liz yelled, and Tess followed the order in shock. Max looked over at Liz, surprised to see such rage in her eyes. "Max," Liz locked onto his eyes, "give us a few minutes of girl time?" He hesitated, but finally turned to leave.

"Don't hurt her." Max told Liz before leaving, and she nodded in agreement, once more holding back her uncharacteristic anger.

"Are you sure you want to leave them alone in there?" Max glanced over at Kyle, who was pretending to watch TV.

"I trust Liz." Max said, although even he had his doubts.

"Whatever, man." Kyle said. "You're cleaning up the mess."

Max looked at him and considered slumping onto the chair next to his couch, but then he noticed how Kyle wasn't really paying attention to the TV at all. Kyle looked up, suddenly aware he was being watched.

"Oh, uh, if you listen carefully, you can hear what they're saying." Kyle said.

Back in the garage, Liz was untying Tess's hands. "I don't understand." Tess said.

"It's for the baby's comfort." Liz told her sharply. "Not yours. Once Max's son is safe and away from you, no one will protect you, Tess." The alien backed away from Liz and sat next to the wall. The floor was harder than the chair she'd been sitting in, but it was a welcomed difference.

"When are you due?" Liz asked, as she started pacing in front of Tess.

"I…how would I know something like that?" Tess asked.

"You seem to know everything there is to know about you aliens." Liz remarked. "Why the sudden ignorance?"

"I…"

"When are you due?" Liz asked, this time speaking slowly to get her point across.

"Sometime in the next few days." Tess said, and Liz had to hide her shock from it being so soon. "Aliens mature faster than humans, apparently." Tess's tone was almost sarcastic.

"Here's what I think." Liz said, stopping to stand right in front of Tess. "You're going to tell me everything you know about your baby, and you're not going to lie or mind warp me."

"What would stop me?" Tess asked, becoming her snotty self for a moment.

Liz kneeled down and looked Tess right in the eyes. "I would."

"I'm scared." Tess remarked in mocking fear.

"Good." Liz said, reaching out a hand and wrapping it tightly around Tess's throat. But, the sudden connection caused something the erupt with Liz's cells, and a bolt of colorful energy knocked her away from Tess.

It took her a moment to recover, but as soon as she did Liz was back on her feet and staring at her hand in awe.

"Guess Max has rubbed off on you after all." Tess commented. "And here I thought I was his first."

"I hope you rot in hell." Liz said, leaving the garage and slamming the door. She appeared in Kyle's living room just in time to catch both Kyle and Max leaning over to hear her conversation with Tess.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked, and they both jerked back into sitting normal in surprise.

"Um, nothing." Kyle said, flashing a goofy smile. "How'd it go with Tess?" He asked, casually.

"I need to talk to you Max." Liz said.

"Okay, that's my cue to leave." Kyle said, getting up.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, standing and touching Liz's shoulders to comfort her.

"I…I don't know. When I…I touched Tess and I…" Liz sighed. "I think I used an alien power."

"What?" Kyle yelled from the other room. "I mean, I'll be in the kitchen if you guys need me." He added, but Liz and Max had ignored him anyway.

"What do you mean?" Max asked, more concerned now than ever.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2 & 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Doomed

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set directly after the season two finale of Roswell

**Rating: **PG, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, so Liz has alien powers now?" Maria looked doubtful. "When did this happen?"

"Last night." Liz answered. They were all in the middle of the desert, gathered to talk in the one place that gave them some privacy. All of them being Kyle, Max, Michael, Isabel, Maria, and Liz. Valenti had stayed home to watch over Tess.

"Well, what brought it on? I mean, did Tess attack you?" Michael asked.

"No, um…actually I attacked her." Liz felt Max's worried eyes turn to her.

"Told you." Kyle said, smiling at Max.

"I didn't hurt her though!" Liz added in her defense. "I just reached out to…"

"In other words you didn't get the chance to hurt her before whatever power came from you happened." Max said, with a definite hint of irritation in his voice.

"Look, the last thing we need to be doing is arguing amongst ourselves." Maria said, cutting in. "We've got a killer locked in Valenti's garage. Has anyone even thought about what we should do with Tess once she _does_ have the baby?" No one said anything. "We can't just let her go." Maria added.

"I agree." Isabel said, speaking for the first time.

"Well, what do we do Maxwell?" Michael asked, and everyone looked at Max.

"I don't know." He said, quietly.

"Well, as much good as standing around here is doing," Maria said, "It looks like it's going to rain." She was gazing at the ever darkening sky. "And, my shift starts in an hour."

"I could maybe run some tests to see if I can use the power again." Liz suggested.

"Fine." Max said, and although he wasn't outrightly rude, his tone hurt Liz.

"What do you think caused it?" Isabel asked, and everyone stopped walking away and looked at her. "Liz isn't part alien like us." Isabel added.

"Max brought her back from the dead though." Kyle said, and his face held too many emotions to count. Among them were confusion and fear. "Does that mean I'm going to start zapping things?" He asked, his voice clearly showing his horror at the thought.

"We don't know what it means." Max said.

That was when the rain started to fall. It was light at first, just small drops of water that almost seemed to bounce off of the dust and rocks. But, the size of those drops quickly grew, and so did their speed.

Everyone ran to their cars in an attempt to stay dry, but by the time they were all driving away there wasn't a dry person among them.



"Listen, Tess, Max is a lot nicer than I am." Michael said. Tess looked him straight in the eyes, unafraid of his words.

"Are you trying to scare me?" She asked, sounding amused. "You can't touch me until Max's son is born." She smiled smugly.

"Wanna bet?" Michael asked, raising his hand up as if he was about to use a power against her. But, something stopped him. For once in his life, Michael stopped and thought about what he was doing before he did it, and he realized that the consequences would not be worth it. "The second that baby can survive on its own you're dead." He told Tess, his anger coming through his words rather than the action he had wished to take.

"I thought you didn't even know Alex that well." Tess commented.

"I knew him better than I know you." Michael said, glaring at her in disgust. "He was a good person. You're just…"

"Just what? An alien?" Tess scoffed. "News flash, Michael, you and I and Isabel and Max, we're _not_ human. So, stop acting like you're not above their moral obligations and rules. I know you've broken rules in the past."

"Tess, it's not just humans that know right from wrong." Michael told her. "And those rules I broke, sure, they were dangerous, but I never killed anyone just to get what I wanted. "You're a cold-hearted killer, Tess. We befriended you after Nasedo was killed, we took you into our little group, and we helped you, and then you killed one of us. Alex was nothing but nice to you, and you not only ruined his mind and life, you _took_ it! That's something you can never give back, Tess!"

"Who are you to judge?" Tess asked coldly.

"Out of the two of us here, who's taken an _innocent_ life?" Michael asked, and Tess's eyes finally looked away from his. "That's right." He said. "And, if you ever try to even hurt one of us again, I'll kill you myself." His tone was completely serious.



_My name is Liz Parker, and I've been writing in this journal_ _since I met Max Evans. It's amazing how everything changes once you start a relationship with someone. You can never go back to what you had before._

_I hate seeing Max in pain. Sometimes I just wish I could take his pain for him and let him rest, but he's a leader, so I guess he's supposed to suffer. But, lately, he's seemed detached. Not just because of Alex's death and Tess's pregnancy, but from me. _

_I know I shouldn't be jealous, because Tess is an evil monster that seduced Max, but I still wish that…well, she'll always be a lingering shadow in our relationship. Learning that she killed Alex stopped Max from falling in love with Tess, but it didn't fix things between him and I._

_I don't know what I expected it to, but I did. I thought things would go back to normal, how they used to be when he'd kiss me and I'd get a flash of how he saw me. But, things can never go back to the way they were. Not completely._

_And, on top of all that, I'm turning into some mutation of an alien. I'm scared to know what will happen, but I'm so curious at the same time. When Max healed me, I had no idea what he was pulling me into. My world was changed, was shook, and it can never be the way it used to._



Max laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, and his mind wandered over the memories he held of the last two years. Everything had changed when he'd healed Liz that day in the Crashdown. Had he known what he would be getting her into, he now realized, he probably would have lied to her the next day when she had asked all of those questions. But, Max knew that he could never have lied to her in reality. Liz Parker was, after all, the only reason he was still in Roswell at all.

But there was Tess—the biggest mistake of his life. She was pregnant with his child, and his child was dying in this atmosphere. Any chance to save his baby had been stolen when he decided to keep Tess here on earth. He wondered now if that had not been a mistake.

"Max?" He glanced over as his mom opened his door and peaked in. "Are you okay, honey? You didn't eat much at dinner." She looked concerned, and Max wanted more than anything to tell her _everything_ right then. Maybe she could comfort him. He sat up, ready to tell all, when Isabelle walked past their mother and into his room.

"I'm not feeling too good." Max told his mom, shutting down any chance of telling her the truth. "I think I'm going to go to bed early."

"Okay." She smiled. "You let me know if you need anything." Max nodded, and then their mother left.

Isabelle shut the door behind her, then turned slowly and looked at Max. She just stared at him for a moment, then her eyes looked past him and tears began to form in them. She smiled in an effort to fight them off, but this only made them grow faster.

"I missed him so much today, Max." Isabelle said through pouring tears. She looked at her brother, who seemed at a loss for words. "I kept closing my eyes thinking that…that maybe when I opened them he'd be standing there in front of me, telling me he loved me and that I was a fool to think he was dead." She sucked in her breath, the tears slowing a bit. "But he was never there." She looked at the floor, and when she looked back up at Max her face had turned to one of anger rather than sorrow.

"Max, we can't let Tess get away with this." Isabelle told him, her voice strong.

"We can't hurt her until…"

"Oh, wake up, Max!" Isabelle said, yelling. Max looked up at Isabelle through sad eyes, and she sighed.

"You're not the only one who's been hurting today, Isabelle." Max told her. "Only hours ago I thought I was going back to a life I was finally beginning to remember. Things changed so quickly, and now that I know the truth I can't think anything but, _how did I not know?_ How did we not see it? We were around Tess every day, and we still let her destroy Alex."

"Let me visit her dreams tonight, Max." Isabelle said, turning their conversation a bit. "Let me see what she's thinking."

Max thought about it, then nodded slowly. "Be careful, Isabelle." He told her as she turned to leave.

**Chapter 3**

Isabelle stared at Tess's picture for the longest time, not so sure that she wanted to look into the killer's mind after all. But, if it could shed some light, give some logical explanation to everything, she was willing to delve into the devil's realm for a little while.

She was not normally a viciously angry person, but ever since Alex's death Isabelle had seemed to be angry about everything. She hated waking up in the mornings with a smile on her face because she'd seen Alex in her dreams, only to feel that smile fade as soon as she realized that it had been only a dream. She hated going to sleep at night, because every time she closed her eyes she saw Alex. It would be interesting to see what was in Tess's mind.

Sighing, Isabelle touched Tess's picture and concentrated. A few seconds later she was standing in the cave where Tess had almost found her escape. Walking around, Isabelle was surprised to see a younger Tess standing in the shadows talking to Nasedo.

"That is the deal that was made." Nasedo said, his tone so serious and final that it scared Isabelle. Tess looked scared too, but nodded to whatever Nasedo had told her.

"But, what if they don't want to leave?" She asked, her voice high and annoying in the silent cave.

"Then you make them think that the baby can not survive here." Nasedo said.

"What?" Isabelle whispered to herself. Tess looked to be only about ten. How could she have known then that she would become pregnant with Max's child years later?

Then the dream went back to the day they had all broken out of their pods. Isabelle watched with tears in her eyes as they were all 'born', her, Michael, and Max. But, Tess stayed still, almost as if she were dead, in her pod.

The child Max walked over to her pod and placed a hand against it, a very adult look of concern, longing, and love on his young face. He stared at Tess for a moment, watched the way her curls bounced, and then he turned to leave.

The dream changed and Isabelle realized they were at the Crashdown. Tess was sitting at a booth glancing over at Max—who was talking with Liz by the register. Tess began to glare, and Isabelle's eyes turned to see at what. She saw Max lean in and kiss Liz passionately, holding her face with his hands gently and guiding her face to his. Isabelle looked back at Tess and saw that she was crying.

The dream shifted violently, and Isabelle found herself in Valenti's garage. Max and Tess were talking, and Tess had tears streaming down her eyes.

"I wanted to tell you, Max, but I couldn't." She said.

"So, you lied to me?" Max sounded angry. "You made me think that my son's life was in jeopardy just so that you could carry out a deal that Nasedo made?" Isabelle's jaw fell open at the mention of Tess faking the baby's bad health.

"I _had_ to Max." Tess actually looked genuinely apologetic. Max glared at her, then walked out of the room. A few seconds later, Tess made Isabelle jump by speaking directly to her. "Hi, Isabelle."

Isabelle did not know how to react. She just stood there and looked at Tess, who finally turned her head and met her eyes. "Did Max send you into my dreams?"

"Max doesn't control me." Isabelle snapped automatically.

"The more you say that the more power he gains over you." Tess said, smiling.

"Tess, is the baby really dying?" Isabelle asked, getting impatient.

"No." Tess answered. "But then somewhere deep down you all knew that. Max wouldn't have kept me here if he hadn't."



Tess was asleep when Kyle entered the garage. He watched her for a moment, then sighed and turned to leave. But, she sat up and spoke, "Kyle?" and he turned back around to face her. His face was unreadable, a confusing mixture between anger, disappointment, and grief. He sighed again, taking a deep breath, then told her what he had come to tell her.

"Tess, what you did was very wrong and I hate you for it." Kyle said it quickly so that he wouldn't have a chance to change his mind. He waited patiently for her reply.

"Let me say, I know, and I know." Tess snapped. She was in no mood to kiss up to anyone—even Kyle, whom she had actually liked most of all. Her back ached from the baby, who grew faster every hour, and her feet were so swollen that she wanted to take a pin and pop them.

"Look, you don't get to be the mad one here!" Kyle said, surprising himself. He backed away and took another deep breath. "Buddha says to love all men." He told himself, closing his eyes as he tried to concentrate on containing his anger. But he opened them quickly and glared at Tess. "But then you're not exactly _human_, are you?" His tone was seriously angry.

"Kyle, you were always nice to me." Tess said, standing up. "I don't want to hurt you, but you're really gnawing at my nerves right now, and I might just…"

"Might just what, Tess?" Kyle and Tess looked over at the door and found Valenti standing there.

"Nothing." Tess grumbled, avoiding his eyes once she saw that it was him.

"Threaten my son again and I won't care that you're pregnant, Tess." Valenti said, with such conviction that Tess actually became fearful. Valenti looked at Kyle. "What were you doing in here anyway?"

"I just wanted to talk to her." Kyle said, and Valenti nodded.



"Anymore alien powers?" Maria asked Liz over the phone.

"Not yet." Liz sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt Tess." She added quickly. "But, you know it felt really good." Maria smiled at her friend's comment.

"I wonder if Kyle is going to grow antenna." She giggled at the image. But, Maria became very serious when she heard a soft knock at her window. "Gotta go, Liz. Michael is here."

"Okay, bye." They hung up and Maria walked over to the window, opening it quickly and letting Michael in.

"And what do I owe this surprising visit to?" Maria asked, once he was in and the window was closed again. Michael grabbed her and kissed her. Once they had pulled away—quite a while later—Maria smiled. "Wow."

"I wanted to come and see how you were doing." Michael told her.

"Me? I'm not the one developing powers." Maria scoffed.

"Yeah, but you did lose someone very close to you a while ago, and learning who his killer was must have brought it back." Michael told her, and Maria turned serious again. Her eyes filled with tiny tears, but she wiped the away before Michael could see.

"It's been hard." Maria said, looking over at Alex's guitar, which she had propped up in the corner. "Every time the phone rings I still expect it to be him." She said, smiling.

"I'm sorry." Michael didn't know what else to say, so he just pulled her into a hug.



"There's no way to make this right again." Tess said, talking to herself and her baby. They had finally all left her alone—left her the chance to do what she had wanted to ever since that fateful night Alex had been killed.

She hadn't wanted to murder him, but it had happened anyway. But now, with her baby's help, Tess had the chance to make it a little better. She placed her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Help me do this one thing." Tess told the baby. She waited for a moment, then felt violent waves of power erupt from her body.



Liz laid back on her bed after she hung up the phone. Maria had been sarcastic about her powers, but Liz was really worried about them. She didn't want to graduate as an alien.

"It's because he healed you, you know."

Liz didn't even think before replying to Alex's comment. "I know; it worries me." And that was when she realized who had spoken to her and sat up quickly in bed. Liz stared at Alex—who stood at the foot of her bed looking perfectly normal and alive. "Am I dreaming?" She asked, almost at a loss for words.

"I don't think so." Alex said. "But I think I am. Or I _was_." He placed his hands into his pockets and looked at his feet as he shuffled them. Then he looked up at Liz's open mouth. "What?" He asked, but Liz was too shocked and scared to answer him. "You know, there's something you need to know about Tess." Alex said. "I can't remember exactly what, but I know that's why I came here."  
"Alex…" Liz stood up and walked over to him, held her hand out, and touched his face. She pulled her hand quickly away when she felt that he was real. "This can't be happening." She said to herself

"Sorry I didn't call first." Alex told her. "I forgot that too." He flashed a goofy smile. "It's been a long day. Tess came over and tried to get me to…" Alex stopped talking and looked blankly past Liz. His eyes glazed over and seemed to focus on something entirely different, until tears began to pour down his face.

"Alex?" Liz said his name, but he did not reply. Painful memory after painful memory flashed before his eyes, and Alex realized that he didn't want to remember everything.

"_She_ did this to me." Alex said, his voice uncharacteristically vengeful. "She ruined me." He added. "She ruined my life."

"Alex, she _took_ your life." Liz said, carefully. Alex turned his eyes to look into hers.

"What?"

"You _died_, Alex. Tess murdered you." Liz had tears streaming down her cheeks by this point.

"Then how am I back now?" He asked, his tone almost accusing.

"I don't know." Liz admitted. "But, I'm glad you are." She went to hug him, but Alex moved away.

"Don't touch me, Liz!" He screamed, his tears falling more rapidly. "Don't touch me!" Liz jumped, suddenly fearful again. She had never seen Alex this way—had never seen him this messed up. "I…I shouldn't be here!" He screamed, before turning and walking out her bedroom window. Liz followed quickly, just in time to see him go down the ladder and disappear into the night.

Liz stood there, looking for any sign of Alex in the shadows, tears still falling from her eyes, and she wondered if she had just had a vivid dream or if she was going crazy because of her alien powers.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Doomed

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set directly after the season two finale of Roswell

**Rating: **PG, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**To Answer a Few Questions and Comments Posted In Reviews**

To **lily**: Thanks for your review. Kyle has to be one of my fave characters and that you noticed his humor makes me feel like I actually accomplished his character!

To **anianka**: Tess does have something coming to her and I decided to take a little different point of view on the Kivar thing, so just keep reading and find out!

To **kt**: I loved how Liz got powers in season 3, so wait for more, probably even more than were in the show, lol!

To **annie**: Oh man I loved your review! You know, you're right about it not seeming like Tess would side with Kivar, so just wait to see my twist on the story! Don't worry about the usually Tess not going stories—mine's guaranteed to not only be different but to knock your Roswellian socks off!

To **DreamingNik**: You're asking all of the best questions that would give it away! Patients is a virtue, lol…

Thanks to all who reviewed! Your reviews and constructive criticism are my greatest compliments! Feelfree to make suggestions. I can't guarantee that I'll use them all, but I will definitely consider each one!

**Chapter 4**

Alex's mind was a jumble of disturbing images. He kept seeing Tess, and then things would go dark and he opened his eyes again only to see her again. He ran through the streets of Roswell not knowing where he was going and not really caring.

Alex was confused, was utterly lost in a world that now seemed harsh and alien to him. He didn't know where he'd been for the last few weeks, but he knew that it was a better place than Roswell. Alex knew nothing around him anymore. Streets and sidewalks and cars were all foreign to him. But, he knew one thing for sure and that was that he did _not_ belong in Roswell. He belonged somewhere else, somewhere _better_, where everything was beautiful and gentle.

Finally, he slumped down in an alley, rocking back and forth against the dirty wall as he cried. He looked at his body and saw scars that he could not remember. He looked almost as if he had been sewn back together after being torn apart. But he hadn't died like that.

_Died_. Liz had told him he had _died_, that Tess had _murdered_ him. Alex tried to think back, tried to remember how Tess had killed him, but the memories that had flashed before his eyes at Liz's house had been random and jumbled, and he had already forgotten most of them.

Alex looked at the scars on his body again and realized that Tess had caused them. Tess was the root of all the pain he now felt, because hours before he hadn't felt anything but happiness. Tess had torn him from wherever he had just been, and that angered Alex almost more than the fact that she had murdered him to begin with. He'd had a taste of something better, and then he'd been thrown back down to Roswell, knowing what he was missing.

Someone walked past the alley, and Alex hid his face. He was still crying though, and the girl—it had been a girl—turned around and looked right at him. Alex peeked through his eyes and recognized her immediately. He moved his hands so that she could see his face, and Maria dropped the bag she had been carrying. Something inside of it shattered, but she didn't care.

"A…Alex?" Tears seemed to jump from her eyes as she spoke his name. She didn't move, or maybe she _couldn't_, but either way she just stood there and stared at him. Maria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You're just a figment of my imagination." She told him, trying to stop her tears.

"If only I was." Alex said, and the sound of his voice made Maria's mouth fall open in shock.

She didn't need this, didn't want another illusion that her mind had created to cope with her best friend's death. But, looking at him there, crying like a small child, Maria couldn't walk away this time. Something in her made her stay there with Alex when she normally would have dismissed him as a sad memory.

Alex stood up slowly, his shoulders hunched and his head hanging low as he stared at the cold, wet cement of the alley. Normally he stood straighter—he'd never had perfect posture or anything, but standing there now the way he was just seemed wrong on Alex.

"I wanna go back." Alex told Maria, glancing up at her by moving only his eyes—he left his head hanging in despair. "I hate it here."

Maria couldn't control her tears anymore, and she ignored the feeling of mascara running down her cheeks as she stared at Alex at a loss for words. Her eyes involuntarily wondered to the scars on his arms and hands and face, and Maria remembered the blood that she and Liz had seen in his car. It almost made her puke to remember how that car had looked, and the day Alex had died.

Kids at school had been mourning for him just to be cool. Most of them hadn't even known him, but they'd talked about Alex as if they were best friends. None of them had showed up at his funeral—thankfully. Maria glanced down at the black ribbon she still wore around her wrist in mourning for Alex, then looked back up at him.

"I know it's you, Alex, because I'd recognize you anywhere with your goofy smile, but…how?" Maria said, smiling a little through her tears. She stepped towards him, reaching a hand out to touch his face, and Alex flinched—just as he had when Liz had tried to touch him. "I'm not going to hurt you, sweety." Maria said, her tears falling harder at the pain she saw he was still going through. "Oh, Alex, please come here!"

Alex stared at Maria for a moment, then realized that she was the only good thing left in the night around him. He would be completely alone if he ran away from her too. He stepped forward and hugged Maria, and she held him close as she cried.



"How can you be sure, Isabelle?" Max asked. Isabelle had run to his room as soon as she had awoken from Tess's dream. She'd told Max all about Nasedo's words and the baby's health.

"Max, she told me." Isabelle said.

"Yeah, and that makes it automatically true." Max added, giving her a half smile.

Isabelle looked at him for a moment, not sure how to react, but when he smiled she smiled too, relaxing a little. "I get the feeling that this time it is." Isabelle told her brother, her face turning serious again to match her tone. "Max, I don't like the way she made me feel."

"How did she make you feel?" Max asked, giving her a questioning look.

Isabelle hesitated but finally said, "Scared." She shuddered at the memory of the dream. "It was almost like she had complete control over the dream, like I could only get away if she wanted me to."

"I'm going to talk to Tess and find out if she was telling the truth." Max said, standing up.

"I'll go with you." Isabelle said.

About ten minutes later, Max was in Valenti's garage talking to Tess. He started by giving her the most disappointed look he could manage, then spoke softly. "Is what you told Isabelle true?" He asked, waiting patiently for an answer from Tess.

She slipped a smug face on and answered simply, "Guess."

"Tess, don't play games with me." Max said, sounding a bit stern. "This is my son we're talking about!"

"_Our_ son, Max! He's got _my_ blood too!" Tess screamed, standing up. Max stood up to and raised his hand out towards her in warning. "Do it." She said, pointing to her chest. "Just kill me already, Max!" She screamed, getting close to his face. "Oh wait, that's right." She smiled and backed away. "You can't touch me until your son is born."

"Now you listen to me, Tess," Max said, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. "You will not get away with this! And don't you dare taunt me with my son's life like he's nothing! He is a life that we created, and you use him as a shield rather than a child!"

"Nasedo gambled with his life, Nasedo promised him to Kivar, I did not!" Tess screamed, tears forming in her blue eyes.

Max made himself back away and take a deep breath. He'd blown up on Tess, and he hadn't meant to do that. He'd actually tried to avoid that. But his anger was to fierce to control.

Seeing that Max was calming down a bit, Tess spoke quietly, just as she had in her dream, "I wanted to tell you, Max, but I couldn't." She said.

"So, you lied to me?" Max sounded irritated and hurt, but nowhere near as angry as he had been moments before. "You made me think that my son's life was in jeopardy just so that you could carry out a deal that Nasedo made?"

"I _had_ to Max." Tess actually looked genuinely apologetic. Max glared at her, then looked back at Isabelle, who had come in and stood by the door. She was so frightened at this point because everything in Tess's dream had just happened, so when Tess spoke to her she jumped. "Hi, Isabelle."

They heard thunder crackle, and then the rain began to pour down so fiercely that the sound seemed to deafen them.

To Be Continued… 

5


	4. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Doomed

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set directly after the season two finale of Roswell

**Rating: **PG, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

Author's Note: Okay, my quotes from "Max In The City" may not be completely correct—forgive me for that and blame my laziness on not looking then up—but you get the gist of what was said. 

**Chapter 5**

"Liz can do it." Ava said, walking over with an uncomfortable look on her face. She looked at Liz. "You said Max brought you back," There was a hint of jealousy in her voice, "that changed you. I don't have time to explain it all, but you were changed and you should be able to contact Max now.

Liz sat up quickly, breathing hard, and looked around at the darkness of her room. She expected to see Alex standing at the end of her bed or something creepy like that, but she was alone.

Wiping the cold sweat off of her brow, Liz got out of bed and walked over to her window. Once outside she stood in silence and watched the rain fall—not caring that she was getting soaking wet. It felt good to get out in the fresh air and take a break from all of the alien business. She began to wonder now if Alex's visit hadn't just been a dream.

That was when Max showed up, climbing up the ladder and onto the patio by her window. He looked like a mess, like he had been crying and yelling and worrying more than usual.

"Max, are you all right?" She asked, rushing over to help him over the final step. He seemed weak—out of breath almost—and practically fell into her arms. "What happened?" She asked, blinking away the rain from her eyes.

"Tess." Max said, and a wave of anger rushed through Liz. She looked away for a moment, fighting back tears of anger and fear for Max.

"What did she do to you?" Liz asked, unable to even look at Max as she imagined in her mind how she was going to get revenge for his pain.

"She…lied." Max struggled to speak as he began to cry again.

"Max, come inside." Liz said, helping him stand and guiding him into her room. Once inside, Liz grabbed a pair of her dad's sweats and a T-shirt from her parents' room—being very quiet of course—and turned around while Max changed.

"What did she lie about this time?" Liz asked over her shoulder.

Max stopped in mid-putting the shirt on and looked at Liz with sad eyes that he was glad she could not see. "My son." Liz turned around without even meaning to, then turned back to face her wall again.

"Sorry." She said, her cheeks getting red. But, Max didn't mind so much and he couldn't help it that he smiled.

"It's okay, Liz." He said, and she smiled too—hearing the smile in his voice.

How can you love someone so much that you can hear the smile in their voice and not be with them? Liz thought, as she turned around and looked at Max.

"So…" She hesitated, the awkwardness of the moment making her feel embarrassed. "What did Tess lie about?" Max's smiled melted away and he became serious again—leader-of-a-world-with-a-billion-burdens-on-my-shoulders serious.

"She said that he was sick. That he was dying. She and Nesado made a deal with Kivar that they would bring him the baby." Max said, and he became so angry with Tess again that he had to stop himself from yelling the whole conversation with Liz. But, he looked at her face, looked into her dark eyes and realized that she, not Tess, was the woman he loved, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The sight of Liz Parker calmed him down. "She warped my mind and made me think it was true. If I had known I never would have…" He stopped talking and looked at Liz.

She tried to hide it, but Max knew her well enough to know that she was upset. She always had the same look when Max spoke about his son or about Tess, and she always tried her best to keep it from him. Liz noticed Max studying her face and forced a half smile.

"What?" She asked, and the awkward silence took over again. "So, uh, what are you going to do then?" Max looked up at Liz questioningly. "I mean, once Tess has the baby he's no longer going to be in danger."

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Max admitted. It was something that he would not have admitted to anyone else. He sighed. "I can't hurt her, Liz."

"Well, you can't just let her get away with it!" Liz felt bad for yelling at Max, but lately he hadn't seemed to care much that Tess had murdered Alex. "And, you're going to, aren't you?"

"We have no right to judge her…"

"Right." Liz said, tears of anger spilling from her eyes. "Right." She repeated. "Because she didn't come here to Roswell pretending to be our friend, she didn't make a bargain with the one person you thought had all the answers, and she definitely didn't warp Alex's mind, slowly and painfully destroying the person he was until there was nothing left but a weak human shell that finally gave out!" She sucked in her breath and looked away from Max. "Max, she has to suffer for what she did."

"I know, Liz." Max told her, and she knew from the tone of his voice that he was sincere. "I just don't know how. If we hurt or…kill her, we're just stooping to her level." Max looked at Liz in silence. "I just don't know what to do, Liz." His tears reformed and began to slide humbly down his cheeks as he stared at her.

Liz looked at him and her heart melted at the sight of his pain. She walked over and took him into her arms, holding him tight as he cried on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Max." She said. You came here looking for comfort and I did nothing but yell at you. She thought to herself.

For once, their embrace did not create a "flash."

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Doomed

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set directly after the season two finale of Roswell

**Rating: **PG, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

Author's Note: If you have any of Majandra's songs downloaded or own her CD, you might listen to them when reading this chapter. 

**Chapter 6**

Maria couldn't help but cry with Alex. She had known him for years, could still remember her and Liz and Alex playing house and running around in the sprinklers when they were really young. To see him now as a grown man—once a boy forced to grow up through pain and death—it made Maria both proud and very sad. She was weeping for his soul, for the torment that Tess had put him through, that he was still going through and probably always would suffer through.

She wanted to ask him what it had been like, what he had felt when he'd died, but that question, she knew, was not the right one to ask right then. Maria hated herself for even considering asking, but it was human nature to be curious. And she was, after all, one of the human half of their gang.

After the longest time, his tears became silent, and Alex looked at Maria. She didn't dare say anything, afraid to scare him. Alex looked at Maria, and for a second he wasn't sure where he was again. He blinked and looked around her room, his eyes focusing on his guitar in the corner. Maria followed his gaze.

"Your mom, she…" Maria started to explain. But, Alex took a step toward the guitar and she stopped talking. He reached down carefully—exposing another scar from under his sleeve—and picked the instrument up. Alex stared at it for a moment, then held it and began to play an unrecognizable song, probably written by himself.

He closed his eyes and listened to the music, trying to focus and remember why it sounded so familiar. And then, he suddenly realized why he knew that song so well. He opened his eyes and looked at Maria, who looked back at him, unsure of what to do.

"I was playing when Isabelle came to my window." Alex told her, his voice surprising clam considering the tears that still poured from his eyes. He closed his eyes again. "And then I asked her to Prom." Maria had no words for that moment as Alex opened his eyes and looked directly at her. "Where's Isabelle?" He asked her.

"Alex, I don't…"

"Where is she?" He screamed, grabbing Maria by the shoulders violently. "Where is Isabelle, Maria? Because if she's gone than I truly am in hell! If she's gone than this is all as miserable as it seems, and I have nothing to keep me going! So, please, Maria, tell me where Isabelle Evans is." His eyes were wide, desperate, and although Maria felt a bit jealous that Alex was so focused on Isabelle, she told him.

"Isabelle is probably at home." She said, trying to calm herself down. She wanted to help Alex, not yell at him and scare him away. Alex let go of her arms and turned towards her bedroom door to leave. "Alex, I can't let you leave." Maria said, as nicely as she could. He turned and glared at her. "Alex, you're…" She thought, "you're sick. You need help."

"Maria, you can't give me the help I need now." He told her, his voice cold as his tears suddenly ceased to fall. He glanced at the floor and tried to focus on the carpet's design, but Alex was full of too many memories to focus on Maria's bohemian rug. "I remember it." He told her, looking up.



Max sniffed Liz's essence, loving the floral scent that filled his nose. He love her. No matter what happened, no matter who tried to break them apart, Max would always be in love with Liz. He had always known that, even when he'd learned that Tess was destined to be his wife. He had been thinking of Liz every time he looked at Tess that day. And now, in her arms, he felt closer to her than ever before.

His son was in constant danger while still part of Tess, and he had given up his only chance to return to his home planet because of Tess, but now he was in Liz Parker's arms, and everything seemed like it would be okay. He looked at her when they pulled away from each other, wiping the tears from his face, then smiled.

Liz gave him a half smile back, staring into his dark eyes. She wanted nothing more than to be with him then, to actually be _with_ him. Tess had complicated things so much.

"Liz…" She waited for Max to finish. "Thank you." He said, and she tried to hide her disappointment when he didn't tell her that he wanted to be with her too.

"It's fine." She said, trying to shake the whole thing off. "That's what I'm here for." She added, a bit bitterly. She looked away, but turned her face back when she saw Max holding his hand up in front of her. "Max…" She couldn't stop her hand from reaching up and taking his, and he curled his fingers to grip her hand gently. Liz had tears in her eyes as she wondered if this moment would last or if it would end and they would go back to being "just friends."

Max looked into Liz's eyes and knew that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He wanted to tell her, but for some reason couldn't. He even opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself.

"Max, when all of this is over, you know, when your son is safe and Tess is…when we've handled this whole thing, what happens to you and I?" Liz asked, half afraid of the answer, but curious enough to risk it.

"I…I don't know." Max admitted. He hadn't even really thought about their relationship that seriously yet. He was still worrying about getting his son away from Tess safely.

Again, Liz tried to hide her disappointment. Her hand, however, didn't. There was a sudden blue spark as Max was blown across the room away from Liz. Liz's mouth fell open in surprise, and she looked at her hand almost in fear of it. Max stood up slowly and looked at her, wary all the time of where her hand was.

"Max, I'm so sorry." Liz said. "I didn't mean to…" She looked at her hand. "That's what happened to Tess." Max listened carefully to Liz. "It's the…my…" She looked at Max, "alien power." She said.

Max took a step carefully towards Liz and nothing happened, so he took another step. The second step, however, caused sparks to generate from Liz's fingertips, dancing along the tips of her nails. She looked at her hand, then at Max. He backed away and the sparks disappeared.

"I'm causing it." He said.

Liz stood up and walked towards him, "No, Max, I don't think…" She stopped walking and looked over at her mirror. "Max, why are my eyes black?" Liz asked, looking back at him. Her eyes were completely black, pupil and all, and it was an eerie sight to see. "Max, what's happening to me?" Liz demanded, holding her hands out. They were sparking again.



Isabelle shuddered from the cold. It was rainy, although the rain had stopped momentarily, and she had no coat. She hadn't really thought before going to the graveyard from Kyle's house. Tess had scared her too much for her to think. Everything had happened just like it had in her dream. Now, Isabelle tried to hold back her tears again as she stared at Alex's tombstone.

"I feel so alone." She said, sitting down next to the grave. "I wish you were here tonight Alex. I wish you were here to make a stupid joke that would make me laugh and forget all my problems." She added, smiling.

She looked up at the sky and saw the thousands of glittering stars that winked down at her. Isabelle admired their beauty, not able to stop herself from wondering where her home planet was among them. She looked back at the grave-stone, and her face became serious suddenly.

She reached forward and picked at the grass—which came up easily in her fingers. It was as if someone had pealed the grass off then rolled it back again, only they had done it in a hurry because she had noticed.

"What the…" She peeled it a little more and saw that the dirt underneath had been disturbed. Isabelle looked nervously around in the night, then stood up and headed for home.

"Where are you going, Vilandra?" Isabelle stopped cold in her tracks, afraid to turn around and face whoever had spoken to her. Her worst fear came to mind: Kivar.

"You can look at me. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt _you_." The voice was sly and seductive, and Isabelle couldn't help but turn and face the attractive man who was speaking. "Do you like it?" He motioned to himself. "Kivar only uses the best bodies." He smiled at Isabelle.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Doomed

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set directly after the season two finale of Roswell

**Rating: **PG, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Chapter 7**

Tess groaned in pain. She knew it would happen soon—knew that her son was about to be born. And she wondered if Kivar was in Roswell yet. He had promised that if she did not deliver herself and her child the day they were supposed to have left Roswell, he would find her and destroy her.

She wondered where Max was. "Probable with his precious Liz." She said, annoyed. She had given Max Evans everything she was and he had shoved her away. Yes, she had killed Alex, but she hadn't meant to. And there were her memories too.

She remembered Max as the King of their people. Tess remembered when he asked her to marry him. She remembered their wedding day and their wedding night. She remembered how he had acted, remembered the person he had been, the wonderful leader he had grown to be. She remembered how he had whispered that he loved her in the middle of the night just to remind her. Tess remembered everything.

But, remembering everything was more of a burden than a gift. She wished she could forget, because in forgetting she could move on. But, remembering how they had felt about each other only made it unbearable that he no longer felt the same way. He loved Liz Parker now, and nothing Tess could do would change that.

She held her stomach in pain—the contractions were getting more frequent. But, she didn't dare scream for help, knowing that they would steal her baby away from her as soon as he was born.



"I know you can't remember," Kivar told Isabelle, "but you and I used to be quite the item." He smiled again, flashing perfect, white teeth. He walked over and leaned his face close to hers. "We destroyed your brother so easily, together." She could feel his breath against her ear, and it made her shiver.

"You don't scare me." Isabelle said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Good." Kivar said, leaning in and kissing her neck. Isabelle stood still for a moment, enjoying his touch, then pulled quickly away.

"I'm not Vilandra anymore." She said.

Kivar smiled at her again, studying her. "I can see you're still trying to convince yourself." He said. "But you know, Vilandra, you can't run away from your past."

"I'm not running." She said, quickly.

"I know." He said. "You're standing still." Isabelle glanced at herself, then looked back up, but Kivar was gone. She looked around in fear, then pulled her coat closely around her as it began to rain, and ran back toward her house.



"Maria?" She looked at Alex at the sound of his voice. "Where's Tess at now?"

Maria stood up cautiously, keeping her eyes on him. "Why?" She asked him, warily.

Alex looked at her through frog-eyes swollen from his tears. "I need to…" He looked at the floor, then back at her, "I want to talk to her."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Maria said, moving to stand in front of her door in case he tried to barge out. But, he looked so tired that she doubted Alex could even walk very fast.

"I just…" He paused. "I just need to ask her why."

"Alex, I'm going to call Liz." Maria said, carefully. "Would you like to see her?" She spoke to him like a dog that had been beaten, because she was just as afraid that he would crack and bight at her.

"I kind of yelled at her earlier." He said, and Maria's mouth dropped open in shock. "I think she's mad at me." He added, casually.

"Liz has seen you?" Maria asked, suddenly irritated that her best friend had thought it unnecessary to inform her of this little detail. "Why didn't she…"

"But, I would like to see her." Alex said. "I want to apologize. I just…I remembered everything all at once when I saw her, and I freaked out. She kept looking at my scars." Maria felt uncomfortable at the mention of his scars. "How did I get scarred?" Alex asked. "Tess killed me with a mind warp." He told her. "How did this happen?" He motioned to his scars.

Maria's mind flashed back to the memory of Valenti coming through the back door of The Crashdown with a morose look on his face. She remembered dropping her tub of dishes when he had informed her that Alex had been in a car accident.

"She made it look like you died in a…" Maria took a deep breath, "car crash." She finished. "She tried to cover it up."

Alex said nothing for a while, then whispered, "You'd better call Liz and everyone else." He said. "And please, Maria," She glanced back as she reached for the phone, "call Isabelle too." Maria nodded.



"Maria called you too, eh Kyle?" Michael asked as he saw Kyle get out of his car. "Must be important."

"Yeah." He said. "My dad stayed to watch over Tess." Kyle said. "So, what's with the Insomniac's Anonymous meeting anyway? I was dreaming about Ms. November when Maria called."

"I don't know." Michael admitted. "I'll never figure that girl out." He shook his head then turned to see Max and Liz pull up. They got out of the car and walked towards where Kyle and Michael were standing.

"What's going on?" Liz asked them. "Maria sounded really upset when she called."

"Don't know." Michael said.

"Let's find out." Kyle said, knocking on the door. Maria answered a few seconds later, and they all knew she had been crying by the rings around her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, walking in and pulling her into a hug.

"No, actually, I'm not." Maria answered when he pulled away. She motioned toward her living room. "Um, you guys might want to sit down." She said. "Actually, you'd better sit down." They all sat down, nervous by the way Maria was acting.

"Okay, so I was taking a walk into town because I couldn't sleep." Maria started. "When I walked past an alley and…" She stopped.

"And what?" Kyle asked. "Did you see a homeless guy peeing or something?"

Maria didn't even bother to glare at Kyle for the comment. "I saw the last person I ever expected to see."

"Did Tess break free?" Max asked, sounding worried and angry.

"No." Maria said, and he relaxed a little. "It wasn't Tess."

"Well, who was it Maria?" Liz asked, getting worried because of the way Maria was acting.

"It was Alex." Maria said, quietly. No one said anything for a few minutes. Then Michael spoke in almost a whisper.

"Maria, you were dreaming." He said, sadly.

But, Liz had tears in her eyes. "I had the same dream." She said, and Max looked over at her in surprise.

"It wasn't a dream." Maria said, opening her bedroom door. Alex walked out slowly, and everyone became quiet again.

They couldn't stop themselves from staring at his scars. They knew now what there hadn't been an open coffin at his funeral, and they wished that they didn't know. Kyle almost puked at the sight, but was able to stop himself from gagging.

Max stood up slowly and walked over to Alex. "How is this possible?" He asked, studying Alex through wary eyes.

"I don't know." Maria said, as Liz, Kyle, and Michael all stood up and walked towards Alex. "But it happened."

Alex stared at all of his friends and the sight of them brought back many memories. He tried to blink them away, but he kept seeing their days together before Switzerland. No, before Tess. He bitterly pushed the thought of Tess out of his mind and tried to focus on everyone standing in front of him. But, there was one face that he did not see.

"Where's Isabelle?" Alex asked, and no one knew how to answer him. They were all still trying to believe that he was real. To Be Continued...

4


	7. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Doomed

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set directly after the season two finale of Roswell

**Rating: **PG, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note**Excuse my probably misquoted quotes.

**Chapter 8**

Alex was getting downright frustrated. They all kept staring at his scars and looking at him like he was some sort of disgusting exhibition. He hated them for their gawking eyes, for their human curiosity. All he wanted was Isabelle. All he had ever wanted was Isabelle.

Alex snapped his head to look at Liz, who was walking towards the door with tears streaming down her face. She jumped at his sudden movement and stopped walking, looking at him as if she were afraid of him. That hurt Alex more than anything, so he took a step back. Liz looked at him a moment, then left the room in silence. Max looked at Alex, then took off after Liz.

Dark clouds were gathering outside, turning the stars off and leaving no shadows cast save those created by street lights. A storm was brewing—you could feel it in the air. Liz felt her feet pounding against the sidewalk as she walked away from Maria's house.

"Liz!" She kept walking, ignored the sound of Max's voice, because as much as she had wanted things to be like they had before Tess they never could. "Liz, wait for me!" She didn't even slow down at the sound of Max running to catch up. Finally, he was walking beside her, and he touched her arm. She stopped walking and looked at him.

Max looked into Liz's eyes and his heart broke at the sight of her in such pain. "Liz, what's wrong?" He asked, not sure of what else he should say. Liz looked down at his hand, which held her arm gently, and Max followed the gaze to see sparks flying at their touch. He immediately snatched his arm away, breaking their contact.

"Max, you're doing this to me." Liz said, her voice amazingly calm compared to the tears she still had falling from her eyes.

"Doing what, Liz?" He asked.

"Max, don't act stupid!" Liz snapped at him. "You know what you're doing!" She reached her hand out towards Max and they both looked at the lightning that flashed from her fingertips. "Max…" Liz said, lowering her arm and looking away as the sparks died out. "I can't be around you anymore." She tried to blink back her tears.

"_You're the love of my life, Max. After you, every one else is gonna be second best." _

Liz opened her eyes and for a moment saw Max as the future Max, with his hair long and his face a bit aged. Then the image faded and she was looking at Max Evans, High School student.

"Max, you have no idea how hard it has been for me." She started.

"Liz, I know that this whole thing with Tess is…"

Liz scoffed and Max stopped. "Not just Tess, Max. Everything." Liz explained. "From the moment you healed me at the Crashdown until now, everything has been so hard." She sucked in her breath as the tears started again.

"No matter how much I want it, no matter how much I've always dreamed about it, we can't be together, Max." Liz looked at her hands. "You've hurt me." She said. "And," She looked up at him, "I've tried to be supportive, tried to be understanding about your son, but the truth is that every time you mention him, I'm reminded of that night you shared with Tess. Not me." She added, looking at the ground.

"Liz…"

"I saved myself for you, Max!" Liz snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked, getting angry. "What about Kyle?" Liz looked at the ground again. "You didn't sleep with Kyle, did you?" Max asked, an overwhelming amount of grief flooding over him.

Thunder crackled in the distance, breaking the silence of the moment, and Liz opened her mouth to speak. "Max, you've hurt me more than you can know. And there is nothing you can do that will take the pain away." She took a deep breath. "But, there's something you need to know."

"What?" Max asked, quietly. Liz thought about Tess, who was about to have Max's son. Liz thought about the Royal Four and their destinies and how she had messed everything up. She thought of Alex and how the aliens had ruined his life. And then she thought of future Max again, and that was the moment Liz Parker decided to wash her hands clean of it all.

"_I need you to help me fall out of love with you."_

"Don't come around me again, Max." Liz told him, her voice strong and certain.

"Liz…" The rain started falling just as Max spoke her name, and the night became suddenly cold.

"I never loved you." Liz told him, glancing back. She tried to ignore the hurt in his eyes, the utter despair.  
"Liz..." His tone was pleading, almost as much as his tearful eyes, so Liz looked away.  
"No!" Liz said, throwing her hand in the air. "Max, just walk away." He just stood there. "Max," Their eyes locked onto each other. "Go." Liz thought about saying please, but knew that she had to sound convincing.  
Max held my eyes in a solemn look for a few seconds, and he almost spoke twice, but then he walked away, his silence kept.



_I'm Liz Parker, and now you know how I came to tell Max to leave me. Now you know the horrible story of how we were torn apart by so many things that neither of us could change or fix._

_I'll never be the same again. You see, when Max healed me he didn't just fix my wound, he fixed my soul in a lot of ways too. And, telling him to leave for the greater good was the hardest thing I have ever done._



3


	8. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Doomed

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set directly after the season two finale of Roswell

**Rating: **PG, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note** Excuse my misspelling of the Granalith!

**Chapter 9**

"What is he doing at Maria's?" Isabelle snapped at her mother without even meaning to.

"I don't know, honey. He just said it was an emergency." Her mother was trying to be understanding, because she could see that something was bother Isabelle.

"That's just like Max!" Isabelle said, growing more and more angry with her brother. "He's never around when I need him, but when I don't he won't leave me alone!"

"Isabelle, calm down." Her mother said, trying to be soothing. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." Isabelle said, stomping out the door and slamming it behind her. She felt the light sprinkling that falls at the beginning of a storm hit her skin, but she was too angry to worry about getting cold and wet. It took Isabelle ten minutes to get to Maria's house, and when she did everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Isabelle?" Max said, stopping from getting into his jeep. "Where did you come from?" He asked her as she got closer.

"Well, Max, our parents decided to send us down to earth in alien space pods so that we could live a life of hell!" She yelled.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, trying his best to be understanding. But he had his own troubles with Liz and Alex to worry about.

Isabelle held her head as she cried. "He's here, Max." She said, through tears. She was sobbing now, her anger gone, replaced by fear.

"Who is?" Michael asked, walking over toward them.

Isabelle looked up at him through tearful eyes. "Kivar." She said, and no one moved at the mention of his name.



Tess held her son close to her chest, tears of happiness flooding down her face. She had just been through the quickest labor in the history of the world, but then again this was not her world at all.

Smiling at him, she brushed some of his dark hair away from his eyes. "I'm going to name you after your father." She whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Zan." She said.

"Oh good, he's born already." Tess jumped to her feet, ready to defend her baby even as weak as she was. She knew by the arrogant way he held himself that this man was Kivar. He smiled at her. "I told you I'd be coming if you didn't show."

Tess did not reply, she just held little Zan close and watched Kivar with wary eyes. "It's okay." He said, reaching a hand out towards her. "I'm not going to hurt _him_."

"You're right about that." Tess said, her tone a warning. "Touch him and I'll kill you." She was suddenly filled with an instinctive anger for this man who was threatening her child. It was an overwhelming maternal emotion that Tess had never experienced before. She liked it.

"You knew I'd be coming." Kivar said, smiling at her again. "Why do you resist now? You're weak, too weak to fight me."

"Get away from me and my child." Tess said, cradling Zan even closer.

"You're in no position to be giving orders." Kivar said, his amused tone quickly changing to rage. "Now hand the little heir over, and I might make your death painless." He waited for her to do as he had said, and when she did not he lashed out at her.

Tess jumped out of the way, barely avoiding Kivar's reaching arms. She cuddled Zan as she focused on getting into Kivar's brain. It took a moment, but she eventually broke through and was able to stun him for a second. But that was all the time she bought, a second, because he was standing and ready to strike again almost immediately.

He smiled and tapped his forehead with a finger. "You'll get lost in there." He told her, chuckling. "Enter at your own risk."

"I'm not letting you take him!" Tess shouted.

"Oh boy." Kivar said. "Changed your mind?"

"I never agreed to this, you know that!"

"You're right. But, Nasedo did. And now, you either fulfill your end of the deal, or I'll make him watch his mother die."

"You won't touch her." Max said, running in through the garage door. Tess and Kivar both looked over at him, surprised to see he was there. Behind him stood Isabelle, who looked frightened at the sight of Kivar, and Michael, who just looked pissed off.

"Ah, Max." Kivar said, smiling at him. "You should have given me the Granalith." He told him. Max just stared at him, his hands bunched into fists. "Well, are you going to make the first move, or do I have to kill her to get things started?" He asked, motioning to Tess.

"Kill her." Max said. Tears came to Tess's eyes at the suggestion, and she held her baby closer in way of comfort. "I don't care about her. But, if you touch my son, I swear I'll make you live to regret it." Max faced Kivar full on, their eyes locked onto each other's, each trying to predict what the other was about to do.

"Fine." Kivar said. "I'll kill her _and_ the child." Kivar raised a hand toward Tess without even turning to look at her. Max moved and stood in front of him, then turned and walked over to Tess. He looked her in the eyes, then looked at his son. Holding out his arms, he waited for Tess to hand him over.

She could not believe what he was asking her to do, but she wanted more than anything for her child to survive even if she could not. So, Tess reluctantly handed her son over to Max. "His name is Zan." Was all she could manage to say. Once the baby was in his arms, Max gave Tess one more cold look then moved out of Kivar's way.

"You really don't care about her." Kivar said, sounding amused. "For that you have earned a little of my respect."

"I don't want anything from you." Max snapped.

"Good." Kivar said, his smile fading as he raised his hand towards Tess again. He turned to look at her, and they all watched as a green beam of energy broke away from his hand and flew towards Tess. She recoiled, tried to block it off with her arms, but when nothing hit her skin, she looked up to see why. There, standing in front of her, was the last person Tess had expected to see.

'Liz?" Max whispered her name. He had never seen her look so strong, so determined, and so angry.

"Who are you?" Kivar questioned, the new twist irritating him more than anything had so far.

"I'm not going to let you kill her." Liz told him, failing to answer his question. "To do so, you have to come through me first."

"Liz, don't do this!" Max said, but she ignored him. "She's not worth dying for!" Outside, the rain pounded on the roof and thunder boomed.

"Why did you think you could just come down here and take her baby away from her?" Liz asked Kivar, and he seemed a bit taken back by the question. "I won't let you touch her son, and I won't let you hurt her."

"Then you will be killed also." Kivar said, as the green beam erupted from his hand again. Liz threw her hand up to face his and created a blue force field similar to the one Max was capable of creating. All present stared in awe.

"I don't understand." Kivar said, although he didn't sound at all scared, just curious. "You're human."

"Not anymore." Liz said, raising her other hand next to the first. With precise timing, Liz dropped the force field then blasted Kivar with the blue sparks that went off whenever Max came near her. The impact sent him flying across the garage, where he landed hard on the ground, face down, and did not move again.

Liz confidentially walked over to make sure he was dead, then turned to face the others once she was sure. "He'll come back." Liz told them. "As someone else."

Tess stood and looked at Liz with great confusion in her eyes. "I…I don't understand." She said. "Why did you save me?"

"Because, Tess, I'm not like you." Liz said, coldly. "I'm not a cold-blooded killer, and I wasn't going to just watch you die without doing something. So, I destroyed him to save you." Liz's eyes turned to Max, and she glared at him, then stormed out of the garage. No one followed her.

Isabelle quietly walked over to where Kivar's human host laid, dead. She looked at him and wondered what kind of a person he had been to convince her to betray her family and friends. Then she looked at Max, whose attention had turned to his son.

"He's beautiful." Zan said. He was able to really look at Zan now that the danger was gone.

"Yes." Tess agreed, smiling. "He is." Max looked up at her with happy tears in his eyes.

To Be Continued…

4


	9. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Doomed

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set directly after the season two finale of Roswell

**Rating: **PG, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note** Excuse my Roswellian terms misspellings please! Oh, and I always thought Zan should have been an alien, so he is in my fic. Bear with my quirky ideas please, lol!

**Chapter 10**

Liz felt power surging through her body like a wild tempest. The cold rain hit her skin at what seemed like a million miles an hour, but she did not feel it. She felt only the energy that coursed through her veins, and she realized that she really was _not_ human any more. She realized, she finally _understood_ that her life was never going to be the same again.

For one, she had just saved the life of the only person she had ever found herself able to hate. For another, she had just taken a life to do so. Liz was not a murderer, and she knew that—Kivar would have killed Tess and them if she had not stepped in—but she had still ended someone's life, and that tore at her heart like a rusty nail.

Step after step she took on the sidewalk, desperately fleeing from the Valenti's house. She just wanted to get away from it all. Away from Tess, away from Roswell, away from Max. Because, the truth was that life could never be the same between them. Max had a son to take care of now, and Liz knew that his attention—what little he had given to her lately—would be turned to only him.

Raindrops bit into her face as she made her way hurriedly to Roswell's only bus station. She was going to leave it all behind herself, was going to abandoned everything she had ever known. At least for a while.



"So, what happens to me now?" Tess asked, although she could have guessed the answer. Michael, Isabelle, and Max glared at her. The tears of joy that had fill Max's eyes now disappeared as he gave her the coldest look he could.

Michael raised his hand like he was going to throw some power at Tess, but he looked to Max for permission first. Max glanced at him, then at the floor.

"Liz wouldn't want us to." Max said, kissing Zan on the forehead.

"Screw her, Max!" Michael said, getting angry. "She's gone now! And she's not one of us. She doesn't get to make this choice!"

"She knew Alex a lot better than we did!" Max yelled, startling everyone—including baby Zan, who started crying. Isabelle walked over and took him into her arms, and Zan was quiet within seconds of her care. His son protected, Max turned back to face Tess.

"I know how to get the Granalith working again." Tess said suddenly. "I saw it in Kivar's mind."

""What are you saying?" Max asked.

"She wants us to let her go, Maxwell." Michael said, amused by the idea. "She wants us to let her go _home_." Michael added.

"Once on Antar you would never have to worry about me again." Tess explained. "I know what I did was wrong, and things can never be the same, so it's best if I just leave."

"It's best if you just die! Alex is _dead_ because of you!" Isabelle told her. Everyone turned to look at her, and Isabelle suddenly had the feeling that they knew something she did not. "What?" She asked.

"Alex is…back." Max said, careful about the way he said it.

Isabelle tried to laugh off the tears in her eyes. "You're joking." She said, handing a sleeping Zan back to him. But then she looked at her brother's serious face and knew that he was being completely serious. "How?" She asked, her voice cracking, as she could no longer shrug away her tears.

"We don't know." Max admitted.

"I…" They all looked at Tess.

"What did you do?" Isabelle asked, her tone so accusing that Tess actually jumped.

"Zan helped me." She said, pointing to her child. "Using his strength combined with mine, I did what I didn't think was possible. I resurrected Alex." Tess waited for them to reply and continued when they did not. "I knew it was the only way to make things close to right again." She told them. "And if Zan hadn't helped me, it wouldn't have been possible, but he's got his father's healing ability."

"Where is Alex now?" Isabelle asked, ignoring Tess.

"At Maria's." Michael answered quietly.

Isabelle glared at Tess then at Max. "Finish this without me." She said, turning to leave.

"Um, Isabelle?" She glanced back at Michael. "Maybe it would be better if someone went with you."

"Why?"

"Well, Alex looks…" Michael could not finish, so Max did.

"Scarred." Max said.

"He _is_ scarred." Isabelle said sharply. "That's what happens when you're sent to hell." She glared at Tess one more time, then left.



"Did you call your dad, Kyle?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Kyle answered. "He's not answering." He said. "But the garage is always open. They'll be able to get in."

"I hope they made it on time." Maria said. "Alex, are you okay?" She asked, although she knew what the permanent answer to that question was.

"Sure." He said, staring blankly at the TV that was not even on.

"Maybe we should take him to a hospital or something." Kyle suggested, glancing nervously at him.

"I don't think a hospital could help him, Kyle." Maria remarked. Both she and Kyle jumped at the sound of a knock on the door, but Alex did not react at all. "I'll get it." Maria said, standing up. "You stay with him." Kyle nodded.

Maria opened the door and saw Isabelle standing there, her hair and clothes soaking-wet. Her make-up was smeared down her cheeks, and she looked tense.

"Where is he, Maria?" She asked, not bothering to step in out of the rain yet.

"Who?" Maria asked, confused.

"Alex." Isabelle could not fight the tears that multiplied at the sound of his name. Maria motioned for Isabelle to come in, but she did not move. Finally, Maria glanced over her shoulder and saw Alex standing there, tears in his eyes as well, as he looked at Isabelle. "I'll let you two…talk." Maria left them alone.

Her mouth dropped open at the sight of him and her eyes lit up. But then they dimmed again as she saw his scars and recognized the pain that he must have felt. "Oh, Alex!" She pulled him into a hug, and he fell into her arms as if he were made only to do so. They cried as they held each other for a few minutes, their strong love overwhelming the air around them.

"I didn't really believe them." Isabelle whispered into his ear. "I thought it was a sick joke, but here you are." She smiled at him through her tears. "Alex, I missed you so much! I love you." She told him, and suddenly suffering through life again did not seem so hard to Alex.

Isabelle had been the first of everyone to look at him without focusing on his scars. She had seen them, yes, but they did not matter to her. Isabelle could not have cared if he was completely torn up, she still would have loved him, and that made _everything_ worthwhile.



The next morning, Liz smiled as she watched the beautiful New Mexico sunrise from her bus window. The light trickled over mountains and hills, and brought with it a sense of hope. Liz could sense that leaving Roswell had been a good choice, and she was eager to see where the road ahead would lead her.

4


	10. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Doomed

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set directly after the season two finale of Roswell

**Rating: **PG, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note**

**Chapter 11**

Tess stared nervously at Michael and Max, unsure of what to do. She did not dare move for fear that one of them would attack, but she did not want to just stand there waiting to die.

"Max?" Michael was the first to talk.

"Take him somewhere safe." Max said, handing Zan over to Michael, who reluctantly took him. "Take him somewhere far away from here."

"What are you going to…" Max turned and gave Michael a cold stare, so he just left him alone with Tess.

"Tess, you've messed everything up." Max told her.

"I'm sorry." She said, expecting him to yell at her.

Instead, he spoke quietly. "I know you are." Tess looked at him, surprised. "But the truth is, I don't care how sorry you are, Tess. What you did was completely and utterly wrong, and there is no way you can make up for it, regardless of your bringing Alex back!" His voice raised as he spoke.

"Max, all I ever wanted was to be with you again." Tess said, with tears in her eyes. "I loved you on Antar, and I love you now." He did not respond. "But, I've known since I found you here in Roswell that Liz would always come first." Tess said sadly, and the mention of Liz's name seemed to pain Max.

"Tess…" Max looked her straight in the eye. "Go home." She could hardly believe what he was telling her. Tears of happiness swelled into her eyes and she had to fight with herself to not hug him.

"Why, Max?" She asked. "Why are you letting me go?"

"Because Liz would not want me to kill you." Max said, coldly. "Now, you leave this planet. I don't ever want to see you again."



"What…what was it like?" Isabelle asked Alex cautiously. He was lying on Maria's couch, and Isabelle was sitting on the floor beside him, her head resting on his chest as she looked into his eyes.

"I don't remember…" Alex said, "everything about it." He tried to think, then stopped himself and smiled at Isabelle. "I do remember you though. You were the last thing that ran through my mind. Your beautiful, sometimes stuck-up, personality." He said, smiling, and Isabelle smiled back. "And then…" He stopped and looked at her. Running his fingers gently through her hair, he said, "And then I was back, and you were here, and everything in the world seemed okay again."

Tears came to her eyes as she took hold of his hand. "I felt so awful, Alex. All I could think of was the time I had wasted when I could have been with you, all those times I was rude in turning you down. They were lost chances that I thought I would never get again."

She smiled. "I was grateful that you took me to Prom though. It was the best night of my life." Isabelle told him, being completely honest. She had never told anyone anything like that and actually meant it. But now, with Alex once more near, she felt she had to tell him everything.

"Alex, I am so in love with you." She told him.

"Isabelle Evans, I've waited years to hear you say that." Alex said, smiling. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.



"Just let me go in there and…ouch! Maria!" Maria grabbed Kyle's face and covered his mouth.

"They'll hear you." She warned. "And this is kind of their moment, okay. No interrupting."

"Then why are we spying on them, Maria?" Kyle asked. "I mean, Alex and Isabelle obviously want some time to…"

"Calm down." Maria said sarcastically. "We're not spying, we're _observing_."

"What's the difference?" Kyle asked, but Maria ignored him as she peeked around the corner and into the living room.

"They're so cute!" Maria said, squealing with excitement as she pulled her head back. "You know she was the first person he asked about." Maria told Kyle. "He really loves her."

"I know." Kyle said, staring at Isabelle with a saddened look that Maria did not notice. "I hope they're happy together." He started to leave.

"Wait, Kyle." Maria said, grabbing his arm. "What about you? Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Gee, let's see maybe because the girl you took to Prom ended up being a vicious alien killer?" Maria hissed.

"Oh yeah." Kyle said, rolling his eyes. "I'm fine." He said. "I'm glad everyone got their happy ending."

"Not everyone did." Maria said, looking at her front door. Through the window she and Kyle saw Max, waiting for someone to answer the door.

"I hope Liz is okay." Kyle said.



She already missed Max, but she was learning to make herself forget about it. Liz wondered what she would tell her parents when she called them later on. Would they be angry at her sudden disappearance? Her dad most definitely would blame Max first.

And there he was again, always in her mind, Max. "The love of my life." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Liz looked up at the waiter and realized that he had been waiting to take her order.

"Oh, um, just a small coffee please." She said, and he smiled before leaving to get her coffee. She looked over at the street. Phoenix, Arizona was a busy city, and had a coffee shop on every corner it seemed. So there she was, a small-town girl sitting outside at a bustling-city coffee shop.

"Running?" Liz looked up at the stranger who had sat down to her table. He had dark hair and blue eyes and was surprisingly handsome.

"What?" She asked, surprised from his presence.

"You just look, you know, like you're running from somewhere, or someone." He told her, and he smiled. "The I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing-here look kind of gave it away." Liz laughed quietly. "I'm Chris." He told her, and she took his hand and shook it.

"Liz." She said, smiling.

"So, Liz, what' brings you to Phoenix?" He asked, looking genuinely interested.

"I…I'd rather not…" Liz paused and looked at him, waiting for him to get irritated because she wouldn't tell him.

"Must be a lost love." Chris concluded, and Liz's mouth dropped in surprise. "Don't look so surprised, Liz. Lot's of people come to big cities like this one to get away from those they love. It's not as uncommon as you think."

"What about you?" Liz asked, turning the conversation toward him. "Do you live here?"

"Only the last five months." He answered.

"And you're already an expert of the city?" Liz asked, getting suspicious.

"Owning a coffee shop gives you the chance to mingle with lots of people." He said, motioning to the store.

"Oh, this is your store?" Liz was surprised because he seemed too young to own a shop.

Yeah." Chris said, smiling at her surprise. "It was my father's, but he decided to retire." He explained. "So, where are you staying?" Liz looked at him. "I'm just making sure you're okay. Girls as pretty as you can find themselves in danger easily around here."

"Was that a threat?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Chris's smile grew. "That was me just trying to protect a beautiful woman." Liz couldn't help but smile at Chris, and that reaction seemed to please him. "So, where are you staying?" He asked.

"I…" She glanced at her suitcase.

"I see." Chris said, following her gaze. "Well, I've got an extra room upstairs. My little sister moved out last week, so it's still got some of her stuff in it, but you're welcomed to it." Liz looked nervous. "You can leave any time you want, Liz. It's just a place to stay while you figure out whatever drove you here." He said. "Honest."

Liz thought about it for a moment, considered what a man his age would want with a girl her age, but then remembered her ever-growing alien powers.

"_Max, _you're_ doing this to me."_

She looked up at Chris and smiled. "I'd like that." She said. "Thanks." He smiled back and led the way to her new room.

4


	11. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Doomed

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set directly after the season two finale of Roswell

**Rating: **PG, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Chapter 12**

"Breakfast?" Chris asked, holding a cup of warm coffee out towards Liz. It had been a week since they had met, and Liz loved staying in the coffee shop. She had met so many interesting people so far, people who had their own problems that didn't involve aliens. She missed Max, yes, but she was getting over him, was moving on and slipping into her new life.

"Yes, please." She said, smiling at Chris. He parents hadn't been too happy when she had called them. But she took comfort in the fact that they had at least respected her enough to not run after her. And she was certain that her father wouldn't tell Max where she was—which was the last thing she wanted Max to know.

"So, what's your plans for today?" Chris asked her.

"Thought I'd stay in today." Liz said. "Call an old friend."

"Sounds like fun." Chris said. "What's his name?"

Liz smiled. "_Her_ name is Maria." She told him, and Chris seemed to relax quite a bit.

"I see. Well, I've got to do inventory, so I'll be down her most of the day." He told her. "Maybe we can do something later on tonight?" He sounded nervous.

"Sure." Liz told him, and again he seemed to relax. Liz smiled as she took a sip of her delicious coffee.



"All I'm saying is that it's going to be kind of weird explaining to everyone how Alex is back." Kyle said.

Valenti sighed. "I know." They were all at their usual desert meeting place—everyone but Liz that is.

"We've actually thought of that already." Isabelle said, clearing her throat and looking at Alex expectantly.

"Yeah." He said. A week of being back alive had given him time to remember his life and relax a little. He wasn't quite the sarcastic goofy Alex he had been before his death, but he was getting closer every day. "We've decided we're going to run away."

"Run away?" Michael asked, scoffing. "How childish is that?"

"I think it's a great idea." Valenti told them, and Michael looked surprised. "You could drop off the radar, both you and Isabelle." He said. "Maybe live a normal life away from Roswell."

"Would we ever see you again?" Max asked, and Isabelle had to fight the tears that threatened to form in her eyes.

"I don't know, Max." She said, being completely honest. "But I can't imagine living without Alex, or having to keep him hidden."

"I know." Isabelle was surprised by her brother's seemingly agreeing reaction. "You need to be with him." Max told her, his face showing that he was sadly thinking of Liz. "So that you can both be happy." Isabelle reached out and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Max." She said, knowing that he could have argued like he had many times in the past.

"I don't like it." Maria said, and everyone looked at her. "Alex is our friend too, you know?" She said to Isabelle, tears coming to her eyes. "I don't want to let him go again." She said quietly. "And what about Liz? She won't even get to say goodbye!"

"Doesn't seem like she's coming back any time soon." Kyle said, and Max glared at him without even meaning to. "Don't shoot the observer." Kyle told him.

"When would you leave?" Michael asked Isabelle.

"Tomorrow?" She suggested. "It would give us time to say goodbye to everyone."

"Tomorrow it is then." Max said. Maria jumped as her cell phone rang.

"Sorry guys." She said, taking it out of her purse and answering it. "Hello?" Her face lit up. "Liz?" Max's eyes grew wide. "Where the heck are you?" Maria demanded. "But you're okay?" They all listened to the one-sided conversation, eager to know what Liz was saying on the other end. "Why?" Maria asked, and there was a pause while Liz explained something. "But we miss you."

"What's his name?" Maria asked, and Max looked almost scared. "And you just decided to move in with this Chris guy?"

"What?" Kyle asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. "What the heck is going…" Maria held up her hand for him to get quiet.

"No, I'm going to tell him." Maria said, looking at Max. "He deserves to know, Liz." She added. "No, I know that you think…" She listened. "I'm going to tell him, and I guarantee he'll come after you. Liz, he's a wreck without you, no offense, Max." She added, smiling at him. "No, just…" Maria sighed. "Look, either come home Liz or we're coming to get you." She groaned in frustration as she turned her phone off.

"She hung up on me." Maria announced, sounding irritated.

"Is she okay?" Max asked quickly, eager to know. "Where is she?"

"She's fine, Max." Maria said. "So you can relax about that. But she's staying with some coffee-shop owner in Phoenix, Arizona." Max turned to leave at the sound of Liz's location. "Max, be careful, okay?" Maria called out to him, and he nodded.



"What's the matter?" Chris asked, sensing that something was troubling Liz.

"I just thought that Maria would, you know, understand." Liz said, sighing. "Guess she doesn't."

"Loves a tough game to play, Liz." Chris told her. "People get hurt, and friends get left behind. She'll get over it eventually. After all, you're here with me now." He reached out and touched her cheek gently, but pulled his hand quickly back at the sight of sparks. "What the…"

"It wasn't just Max." Liz whispered as she felt her alien powers come to life again. "Oh no." She looked at Chris with wide eyes. "It's not what you think." She told him.

"Oh yeah, and what am I thinking?" Chris asked. "Because right now the only thing I hear in my mind is, 'what just happened?' I mean, I thought there were sparks between us, but this is just…wow."

"I…I want to explain it, but I can't. Please don't be mad, Chris, but other peoples' lives are at stake here. I can't tell you what just happened for their safety." Liz said.

"Whatever." Chris told her, clearly irritated. "When you're ready to stop lying I'll be ready to listen." He told her.



Max stared at the open road ahead, wondering if he was doing the right thing. Everything in his mind was screaming to him that going after Liz was an irrational move and that it would ruin everything, but his heart kept arguing that he _had_ to find Liz to survive.

Either way, he was driving, quickly on his way towards Phoenix, Arizona, where the woman he was in love with was trying to forget about him.

4


	12. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Doomed

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set directly after the season two finale of Roswell

**Rating: **K+ (According to new ratings), _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note: **Okay, so here's the final chapter to Doomed. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Please post your reviews and let me know what you thought!

**Chapter 13**

Tears poured softly down Liz Parker's cheeks as she looked out at the highway. She watched the cars pass by under the stormy sky and was suddenly very jealous of every person she saw. They would get to live normal lives, they would never have to fear that if they said something…_did_ something even, that someone else would die. They would never have to worry about the safety of the last few surviving beings of an alien race. They would be able to live under the illusion of life.

"_Because it was you." _Liz heard Max's voice clearly in her head. He had told her that when she had asked why he'd risked his life to save hers.

The tears slipped down her face rapidly, and Liz shuddered at the clap of thunder that sounded in the distance. The air was electric, the way it gets before a storm, and the hairs on Liz's arms were standing up.

"I'm not going to say I understand, because I don't." Liz jumped at the sound of Chris's voice and looked at him. "I followed you, Liz."

"Why?" She asked, coldly.

"Because I was worried about you." He answered.

"You don't even really know me, Chris." Liz told him, knowing that if he did know everything about her he probably wouldn't have stuck around at all. "You have no idea who I really am."

"Sure I do." Chris said. "You're a lost, lonely, hurt girl." He told her, and Liz's tears started again. "I've seen it before. A girl falls in love then gets her heart broken and is never the same again. They come into the shop all the time."

"Is that why you started talking to me to begin with?" Liz asked accusingly.

"Well, yeah, but then I realized that there was more to it with you." Liz became nervous, afraid that Chris suspected something. "You're more complicated than that, Liz. When you get attached to someone, you really get attached." He sighed. "So, who's Max?"

"What?" Liz was surprised that he knew Max's name.

"You mentioned him when your skin shot off sparks, then you ran away." He reminded her.

"Oh yeah." She said, wishing she hadn't said Max's name. "Um, Max is…" She looked out at the passing cars, glancing at one that looked oddly familiar, "in that car down there!" She said, jumping to her feet and pointing to the car he was driving.

"What?" Chris asked.

Max glanced up and his eyes met Liz's and that hurt look, the look of utter desperation and hopeless hope ripped through Liz's heart. "Max, what are you doing here?" She whispered, not surprised at all when he pulled off of the freeway and pulled over where she was standing.

Once he was out of the car, standing a few feet away from her, they didn't say anything. They just stared at each other, Max not wanting to move for fear of scaring Liz away.

Finally, he found himself able to whisper her name. "Liz."

"Why are you here Max?" She asked, almost sounding irritated. But the tears in her eyes were not of irritation or anger, she was surprised to find that they were in fact from relief. She was relieved that Max was there, that he had followed her from miles away, just left his home to find her.

"I came to…" Max glanced at Chris, and Liz looked at the ground.

"This is Chris." Liz said, motioning toward him. Chris waved, and Max nodded, then turned his attention back to Liz. He took a step towards her, but she backed away. "Stop!" She snapped. "Don't get close to me, Max! I don't want us to get hurt again."

"The only reason I'm hurting right now, Liz is because you're not in my arms!" Max replied, and it hit one of Liz's nerves because she felt the same way. But how could she get back with Max? How could she compromise the safety of the world just to indulge on her own feelings? It was selfish! If she got back with Max it would ruin things years later.

"_I need you to help me fall_ out _of love with you."_

She thought for a moment, glanced at Chris, then took a step towards Max. He didn't move, afraid that if he did she'd stop walking towards him. Carefully, Liz held out a shaky hand, wondering if her theory—the one she had just come up with—was true or not.

Max reached for her hand and clasped his around it. No sparks. Liz smiled at Max through her tears. "How did you…?" He paused, unable to finish his question.

"We weren't being honest with each other, Max." Liz said, and he looked confused. "You about Tess, and me about that night with Kyle. But I've decided that I'm ready to be honest." She told him. "After these last few days out of Roswell I've come to realize that you're as much a part of me as my soul. Sometimes I think you _are_ my soul, Max."

"Then you'll come back with me?" He asked, his voice hopeful.

Liz looked at the ground. "Let me tell you everything first. And then we can leave."

"Liz, I thought that…" Chris stopped talking as Liz glanced at him.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you." Liz said. "You helped me realize that I truly missed what I didn't have." She said, turning her gaze back to a happy Max. He had tears in his eyes that was how happy he was.

"So, Max, let me tell you how you visited me that night…" Liz said, as they started walking towards Max's car. And that was when she told him everything. Life wasn't going to be perfect, there would still be problems between them, but the difference now was that Liz was willing to work them out rather than run away from them.

And Alex and Isabelle? They got their fairytale ending, and the others _did_ see them again. A month later, at their wedding.

** The End **

4


End file.
